The following disclosure relates to a label medium and a cassette for creating a label to be wrapped and held on a wrapped member such as a cable.
There is known a label printed on a printed tape having an adhesive layer. The label has a label main portion and a wrapping portion. Information is printed on the label main portion based on print data. Mountain fold is performed for the label main portion along perforation, so that back surfaces of the label main portion are stuck to each other by the adhesive layer. The wrapping portion is folded back and wrapped on a wrapped member such as a cable. Back surfaces of the wrapping portion are thereby bonded to the wrapped member by the adhesive layer, and at the same time the back surfaces of the wrapping portion are bonded to each other by the adhesive layer.